


A Dog and His Boy

by Iwouldwrite1000fics



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwouldwrite1000fics/pseuds/Iwouldwrite1000fics
Summary: “They’re sending him a hellhound.  To pad by his side and guard him from all harm.”
Relationships: Dog & Adam Young (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	A Dog and His Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic of childhood and simpler times.

Dog’s ears perked up as the school bell rang and kids rushed out the doors. 

He sniffed furiously around the crowd of them as they exited the school. Making sure not to stray too far from his spot, and thankfully it wasn’t long before he caught that familiar scent and his tail began wagging furiously at the sight of his master.

Adam smiled and pulled out a treat he’d saved from lunch. Getting Dog on his hind legs he got him to hold the treat on his nose. 

Dog waited patiently just as he had all day until Adam nodded and Dog tossed the treat into his mouth.

“Good, Dog.”

As Dog snacked Adam put on his leash and then they started walking to Hogback woods. Adam enjoying the way the falling leaves crunched under his shoes and Dog enjoying the way the leaves swirled in the afternoon breeze. He yipped at them and spun around in circles trying to catch the clumps of red and gold as they floated to the ground.

They arrived and Adam took his customary seat and Dog jumped up on his lap. His friends had gone home first, but Adam knew his parents wouldn’t mind if he came back late for dinner, they never did. Besides he wanted to enjoy this, his kingdom, before homework and winter took it away for a while.

“I’ll have to go again tomorrow, to school” he said, as he scratched Dog behind his ears.

Dog whimpered.

“It’s all right you can with me and wait again if you want, and it won’t be forever. One day we’ll be able to do whatever we want.”

Dog looked up at him with a worried pout.

“No, not like that. I mean one day when I’m old like dad I won’t have to go to school anymore. Then we’ll get a big place all to ourselves. Maybe even build it right here.” 

Adam smiled as he thought about it. Dog wouldn’t really need all of Australia after all, but definitely a big garden of his own with lots of places to bury toy bones and no roses that his mom would yell at him for digging up. A bigger room for himself of course that he’d never have to tidy up and a treehouse and an extra freezer just for ice cream.

“And then will always be together you and me.”

Dog decided he liked that.

The End


End file.
